


Crazed-Looking, Victorious

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, HP: EWE, Political Campaigns, Post-Book(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geminiscorp’s prompt: Lucius running for public office. Luna as his opponent? =D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazed-Looking, Victorious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geminiscorp (on Livejournal)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=geminiscorp+%28on+Livejournal%29).



Lucius. Could not. _Believe_ this.

What were they thinking, voting for a girl too much of a fool to know she shouldn’t have run for the position in the first place?

‘Well, obviously she should’ve. Because she won. Against you,’ said a sneering voice in the back of his brain, sounding more like Severus than he would’ve liked. The man was dead, after all. Wouldn’t do for a political figure to be hearing dead people in his head.

Not that hearing any people in his head was a good thing.

‘And you’re not a political figure,’ the voice reminded him.

\--

 

Luna Lovegood stood on the dais, now the youngest ever Head of the Wizengamot, answering questions in her usual, detached way, smiling. She wore radishes as earrings.

Lucius reluctantly took her hand and gave it a firm shake, flicking his eyes over the audience, and forced himself to smile. Even if his eye refused to stop twitching.

“You look dazed, Mister Malfoy. Here, let me take a look.” She pulled a pair of strange bifocals with psychedelic lens from her pocket, fitting them snugly atop her nose and nodding. Murmuring something about ‘wrackspurts’, Lovegood turned to the crowd, crazed-looking, victorious.


End file.
